<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What She Wants by Soft_Squiggles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620270">What She Wants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles'>Soft_Squiggles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Orders, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, a little bit?, and i stand by that, barry bluejeans is a switch who likes to sub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Squiggles/pseuds/Soft_Squiggles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry was sitting on their shared bed as Lup pulled up a chair. He felt the nerves settle at the bottom of his stomach but then he saw Lup flash him a smile as she put the chair next to the bed and the nerves were joined by a familiar wave of excitement and love.</p><p>“You ready to start, babe?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Bluejeans/Lup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What She Wants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Barry was going to say he wasn’t nervous, he’d be lying. But he’d be in rare form that he wasn’t nervous, so it was okay. He and Lup had had detailed conversations about this. On each other's boundaries, on their likes and dislikes, on all of that. And it wasn’t the first time he had had sex with her, of course. They’d been dating for over two years, pining after each other for even longer. Even more so, this wasn’t the first time that Lup had taken </span>
  <em>
    <span>control</span>
  </em>
  <span> over the actions. Barry found it easy to be submissive to her, found it easy to be tied up and teased and controlled by her. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he knew this was going to be fun- with Lup, when was it not- but new things brought out nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry was sitting on their shared bed as Lup pulled up a chair. He felt the nerves settle at the bottom of his stomach but then he saw Lup flash him a smile as she put the chair next to the bed and the nerves were joined by a wave of </span>
  <em>
    <span>excitement</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready to start, babe?” Lup asked and Barry could tell she was excited too. The way her ears flicked back and forth with her voice gave it away. She was holding something in her hand. The simple black blindfold that they sometimes used. Upon seeing it, Barry felt a gentle heat settle in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Barry said, taking a deep breath. “I’m ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Lup said. “Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry scooted forward and sat on the edge of the bed in front of Lup. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, sweet and caring, before pulling back. And then she laughed slightly as Barry grinned, his face already flushed up slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna listen to what I say, right?” Lup said, more as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re starting now</span>
  </em>
  <span> than actual confirmation because they both knew Barry tried to obey to the best of his abilities. “You’re gonna be a good boy for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Barry whispered. Lup smiled, pressing another brief kiss to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” she said. Barry’s cock twitched in his jeans as she slipped the blindfold over his eyes. He tried not to let his breath catch in his throat at the darkness. He felt Lup’s hands on his shoulders, gently leading him into the middle of the bed, and then pushing slightly so he was laying on his back, resting against the pillows. Then he heard the bed spring and Lup’s weight was no longer on it. The chair scrapped a bit against the floor as she sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still good?” Lup asked, voice a bit away but still understandable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Barry breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” she said. “I want you to run your hands down your chest. Slowly. Don’t go past your waist.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry nodded, bringing his hands up to his collarbone. He was still clothed in all but shoes and socks- so was she- but that probably wouldn’t last for very long. Still, he trailed his hands down his chest, carefully feeling his curves as if this was Lup touching him. She always loved to tease. So he slowly went from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach, then up, then halfway down again before Lup spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take the shirt off,” Lup said. “Slowly, again. You can tease me a bit, if you want, Bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O- okay.” And he did, smiling a bit as he pulled his shirt up, arching his back a bit to get it off. He paused when it was halfway up, rubbing a hand over his stomach and sliding his hand further up. He felt silly, but then he imagined the look that Lup might be giving him, and it made him want to try harder. So he pulled his shirt up further, nearly brushing his left nipple before-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch them, yet,” Lup said, sounding amused as Barry immediately moved his hands away and slid the rest of his shirt up and over his head. “Good boy, Barry. Now I want you to run your hands over your neck and shoulders. Maybe your stomach too, if you want. Light touches, though. And don’t touch those nip-nops, Bar.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s less funny when you call them that in this situation,” Barry said, chuckling anyway. Lup snorted. He followed her instructions and lightly traced his fingers over his neck, shivering slightly. And he groaned a little when he reached a spot by his jaw. He knew it was there, since Lup always took advantage of leaving too-obvious marks by it, but the feather-light touches made it even more sensitive. Gods, she knew how to turn him on even when she wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>touching </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. How was that fair?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his hands back down, over his shoulders, feeling the mark that Lup left from their last time in bed. He pressed down on it slightly and let out a little huff of breath as he recalled Lup whispering to him as she kissed down his body. He followed the path she had gone, over his chest, skirting his hand away from his nipples, down his stomach, to his pants line. His cock was getting harder, growing more uncomfortable trapped beneath his clothes. But he paused before he got to his waistband and shifted back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Suck on your pointer finger, babe,” Lup whispered and Barry nodded, bringing his right hand up to his mouth. “Make it nice and wet for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Gods above, did she even know what those words meant to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you can touch ‘em, Bar,” Lup said softly. “One at a time. Imagine it’s my mouth if you wanna.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really did</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to. It wasn’t warm like her mouth was, but the wetness made it perk up anyway. He sighed, a bit too rough, and flicked the nipple gently. He imaged her tongue as he swiped the pad of his thumb over it and a small moan slipped between his lips. He clenched his mouth shut, but Lup tutted at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, I know how much you love getting your nipples played with,” she said and Barry felt himself flush. “Don’t be ashamed. Let me hear you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This has always been a problem. Maybe it was just because Barry was shy, maybe it was because he was so used to keeping his moans in so the other crew members wouldn’t hear him getting himself off, but it was instinct to keep himself quiet. Lup always wanted to hear him though. She said she loved it, loved him and his noises, and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck,” Barry managed, bringing his hand back up to his mouth quickly and wetting his fingers again. “Can I- the other one?” And, at Lup’s agreement, Barry brought his fingers to touch the other nipple gently. The more turned on he got, the more his body felt electric. It might have just been the blindfold enhancing his senses, but gods, it felt good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop,” Lup said and Barry’s hand stilled at once. “Don’t get too worked up yet, darling. We’re still got a while to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right,” Barry agreed, a bit breathlessly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I want you to take your jeans off, all the way. Not your underwear yet, leave that on for later. Wink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry let out a half-laugh and worked to get his pants undone. His belt was already off, so with shaking hands Barry undid the button and pulled down the zipper before sliding the jeans all the way down. He scooted out of them and put them next to him on the bed, blushing harder than before. It was less strain on his cock, but he couldn’t help but squirm, hands grasping at the bedsheets so as to not touch himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You turned on, Bar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Barry said, sounding a bit more impatient than he intended to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get snappish with me now,” Lup said, laughing slightly. “I could always wait. We have all the time we need, Barry, don’t think I’m not willing to wait this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Barry said, fingers digging into the sheets. “I- sorry, I’m just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lup said sweetly. She spoke softer next. “Spread your legs. Keep them open for this next part, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Barry said. He let his legs fall open, breathing deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take one hand and cup it against yourself,” Lup said. “That’s- that’s it, Bar, good job. You can- </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>- you can rub yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry complied eagerly, feeling the outline of his dick against his hand. It was friction, which was more than he was getting before, but it didn’t feel like nearly enough. He slowly rubbed the outside of his boxers, as Lup instructed. And it felt so much better than before than he didn’t even notice himself speeding up until-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow done,” Lup commanded and Barry’s brain took a moment to process the instructions before he whimpered and complied. He was so hard, if he could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Lup said because, fuck, Barry had spoken out loud instead of in his head. “I bet you’d love to touch yourself and let yourself come. But uh, let’s try one more time. If you can manage to not speed up, then we’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O- okay,” Barry whispered, bringing his hand back to his crotch and rubbing again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slowly, do what Lup wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>- That thought alone seemed to help. The fact that he was pleasing Lup by doing this made him slow down. He lifted his hips slightly, changing the movement of his hand. They went on for that for a minute, or maybe two, until Lup spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take the boxers off now,” Lup said and she sounded a little bit breathless as well. Barry wishes he could see her as he slid his underwear down and breathed a sigh of relief as his cock was freed. He slipped the boxers all the way off while she spoke again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what I’m doing right now? I think you can guess.” In the silence, he could hear wet sounds coming from her direction. A little moan under her breath. Barry rutted his hips up again, into nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re touching yourself,” Barry said shakily, turning his head towards the sound. “Gods, Lup, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, Bar,” she said, and the chair squeaked a little as she shifted. “Touching myself, while looking at you on our bed. Looking at you with- with your cock out and hard and obeying me so well. Such a good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Lup-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really wanna throw away my whole plan and ride you right now,” Lup said and Barry outright moaned at that. “Wanna hold your hands and give you hickies and- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bar, I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Barry said desperately. “Lup, please, can I- can we-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve got ideas for you, Barry,” Lup said, whining a little and Barry </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to take off the blindfold right now and watch her. Wanted her to ride his cock, his face- “We- I- I gotta- give me a sec, Bar-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry held his breath as he listened. He could tell Lup was right upon her climax, with the way she was whispering and breathing hard. His hands inched towards his burning cock, twitching and throbbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lup said and Barry felt his wrists get grabbed. The touch was cool and light and he recognized it as two Mage Hands. They pinned his hands down to the bed and Barry let out a choked moan, thrusting his hips up needily. “Bar, I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was the sound of her coming. He had heard it enough times to know. There were a few seconds of gritted moans and whines, followed by a longer stretch of heavy breathing. Barry was even more turned on than before, despite not even having touched his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lup,” he pleaded into the silence. “Lup, please, I- gods, Lup, you gotta let me- just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mage Hands disappeared and almost at once, Barry had Lup straddling his stomach, not quite near enough to his dick. He moaned fruitlessly and she silenced it with a kiss, hot and heavy, with teeth clashing on accident and hearts thumping wildly. He felt her hands on his face and suddenly the blindfold was gone. He could finally see her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She still had her shirt on. It was black and a little too big and Barry was vaguely aware that it was probably one of his shirts. From the waist down, however, she had abandoned all clothes. She pulled back as his eyes adjusted to the light and grinned. Her hair seemed wilder than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do the plan later,” Lup explained, leaned back down to kiss him. “I just-” she shuddered, hands on his chest. Her thumb flicked at one of his nipples and he shivered. “I just- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bar, you looked so hot.” They were kissing again through Barry’s blush. Barry couldn’t hold back his moan as Lup moved back a little and brushed his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me-” Lup said, scrambling off of him to settle between his knees. She looked up at him, hand resting on his thighs, and asked, “can I finger you? While sucking you off? Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Barry said and she grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get the lube, then,” Lup said. “It’s on the ta- yeah, okay, you know where it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry brought it back to her with shaking hands. They positioned a pillow under his hips and Lup generously applied some lube to her hands before spreading his legs a little further and nudging gently against his hole. He jumped a little and she just smiled, pressing a kiss to his stomach, nearly close enough to touch his cock but not quite there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just relax, babe, you know how this goes,” she whispered. Barry nodded, taking a deep breath and trying to drain the tension from his body. She gently pressed a finger to his hole, slipping it in slowly. Barry laid his head back on the pillow, trying not to tense up again. She moved gently and suddenly his cock was enveloped in wet warmth. He let out a gasp, pressing his hips up slightly before moving himself against the bed. Lup suckled on his head, looking up at him playfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’ so good, sweetheart,” Barry said. “Plea- please, just- just-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lup seemed to understand because she unhurriedly started to add a second finger and took him down further into her mouth. He swallowed hard, clenching his teeth together when the second finger joined the first and she started thrusting them together as she sucked. Barry brought two shaky hands up to her head, holding softly onto her, but not doing anything. She popped off for air and brought her other hand to his length, stroking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been so good, Bar,” she said, pressing a kiss to his tip and curling her fingers slightly. He shuddered. “You wanna come for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Barry said, sounding wrecked. She grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna make you come, babe.” Her hand sped up on his cock and her thrusts got deeper. She cast Mage Hand again to pour some lube onto his cock and her fingers. Barry could feel his climax building up and he tried to stay still for her, but his whole body was shaking and he couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, darling,” Lup whispered. When Barry looked up, she held eye contact with him. “You’re such a good boy, Barry, so good for me. I love you so much. You’re my good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barry came hard, shuddering, squirming under her. She didn’t stop until he was done, until he was catching his breath in deep gulps. Then, she slowed, bringing her hand up off his cock and easing her fingers out of his hole. She climbed up to him and pressed a kiss to his lips again, slowly, lovingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good, babe,” she said. “So wonderful. What can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water, please,” Barry said, wrapping his hands around her. She laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get you water if you’re holding me,” she said and Barry just pulled her down and nuzzled into her neck. “Come on, Bar, we've gotta get hydrated!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Barry said. “Just a second.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a second,” Lup repeated, laying herself down next to him. “That’s what you said last time. It turned into an hour-long nap.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Barry said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Lup said, a smile in her voice. She held onto Barry just as tightly as he held onto her. “Whatever will we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddle?” Barry suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not with you sticky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mh, just a sec.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! i made this account just to post fics like this, so welcome!! comments are appreciated since this is the first smut fic I've written in? years??? yea. thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>